


Without You

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [68]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13134828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry's home alone on Christmas Eve.





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 24 of the newyearcntdown challenge and the prompt 'feast'. Written for day 24 of the slythindor100 challenge. The photo used was of a [gryffin tattoo](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/152324/152324_900.jpg). And last this is for the prompt of 'family dinner' at dracoharry100.

So much for a family dinner on Christmas, Harry thought, watching the snow pile up on their patio. He tapped his fingers on his cup, frowning thoughtfully. All that food he and Draco had gotten to prepare -- including the meat and cheese platter Luna said she'd bring, but never once had any one see Luna bring what she was supposed to -- and it might go to waste. He wouldn't even get a chance to share it with Draco since it would be almost a week before the storm and the clean up was finished.

He sighed and bent his knees up. It was pretty, of course, but all he could think about was Draco. Sure, he was upset that his first year of hosting he'd miss the chance to and that the feast would go to waste. But mostly he wished he wasn't going to be alone.

If Draco was here, they get to tease each other, waking up their tattoos. He gently thumbed his side where the phoenix was silent now, but imagined he could feel the whisper of its wings shaking when it sensed Draco's griffin was near. He wanted to lick at Draco's arm while he was being fucked, making the griffin's tail rub at that one spot at Draco's elbow that always...

Harry sighed and leaned his head back on the sofa. Draco was right; winter was awful.


End file.
